Peace Walker weapons and equipment
Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker features weapons not only from the Vietnam War and Cold War at that time but new, bizarre and advanced weapons and equipment, although some of the latter ones are available only via Co-op. Militares Sans Frontieres needs such superior firepower as it continues on the path to becoming an independent military superpower in itself while facing opposition from armed nations across the world. The following is a list of weapons and equipment in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. One significant feature to acknowledge is MSF's ability to conduct Research & Development (R&D) which improves the abilities of weapons and equipment. Uniforms Peace Walker offers numerous uniforms suited for different tasks. Unlike in Metal Gear Solid 3, you can't switch uniforms on the field; you must select your uniform in advance under MISSION PREPARATION. It is also to be noted that getting all of the uniforms is not required for the Mother Base Master insignia. Normal Uniforms *Jungle Fatigues: Simple Olive Drab fatigues, offering the basic level of defense, main weapon storage, ammo storage, and camo index. Snake begins the game with these fatigues. *Leaf: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Raises camo index in jungle environments. Found by completing Extra Ops 14 with S rank. *Tiger Stripes: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Raises camo index near water. Found during Main Ops: "Pursuing Amanda" in at Bananal Fruta de Oro - Storage Shed. *Choco-Chip: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Raises camo index in dirt or sand environments. Found by completing Extra Ops 45 with S rank. *Auscam: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Raises camo index in rocky environments. Found during Main Ops: "Destroy the Barricade" *Squares: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Raises camo index in environments with a lot of wooden buildings. Found by completing Extra Ops 30. *Splitter: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Raises camo index in environments with a lot of concrete. Found during Extra Ops 29 at Playa del Alba (MSF soldiers only). *Snake: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Said to raise camo index in a certain environment, but where remains a mystery. Found during Extra Ops 16. *Neo Moss: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Inspired by a legendary scout's camo of choice. Its look and scent forge a bond with nature, giving an extremely high camo index. Obtained after contacting The End via radio during Extra Ops 062. *Stench: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Sorely needing a wash, these fatigues are a weapon in their own right - one wiff is enough to knock out those unaccustomed to them. Found by completing Extra Ops 61 with S rank. *Tigrex: Good for sand, trees, rocks. you can knock enemies over when you roll (Note that this is unnecessary if soldiers possess the skill "SWAT") *Liolaeus (Rathalos): Good for jungle, swamp, trees, and rocks. Attract/scare enemies when you use codec message "Kyehhhhhh!" *Gear Rex: Variation of Jungle Fatigues camouflage. Grants the wearer the ability to steal PSYCHE from enemies after grabbing them. Found by defeating Gear Rex (Extra Ops 125-128) with S rank (non-lethal). Special Uniforms *Sneaking Suit: Special suit with a high camo index in many environments and during movement. Speeds LIFE recovery, but has less main weapon ammo storage. For true stealth soldiers. Obtained after completing Main Op: Attack Helicopter battle: Mi-24A. ::Tip: Usually a soldier will hear you when you run near them, but since the sneaking suit silences footsteps, this suit allows you to run by them without detection (provided they don't see you). *Battle Dress: Special combat suit with a high defense and main weapon and ammo storage. Provides a lower camo index, ideal for a mix of combat and solo sneaking. Obtained after completing Main Op: "Peace Walker Battle 1" *Battle Dress w/ helmet: Battle Dress with bulletproof helmet. Further raises the already impressive defense of Battle Dress. Turns a soldier into a walking tank. Sometimes obtained from S++ rank Outer Ops. ::Tip: The Battle Dress is most useful for boss fights, as this armored suit reduces the amount of damage the enemy inflicts, and enables a third main weapon slot. Naked Uniforms Going "naked" (i.e. just wearing pants) has reduced defense and camo index, but good weapon capacity and speed. For the gung-ho soldier -- completing missions with a "naked" uniform grants a 10% bonus to Heroism at the end of the mission. Note that each corresponds to Normal Uniforms above (except the Neo Moss, Stench, and Monster Hunter camos), and are usually acquired simultaneously. Also, if the player manages to complete 200 missions while wearing Naked Uniforms, he or she can get the Naked Enthusiast emblem. *Naked: Fatigues with low defense, camo index, and main weapon ammo storage, but high movement speed. Good for players who like raw, intense combat. *Naked (Leaf): Variation of Naked with camouflage pants. Raises camo index in jungle environments, but only half as much as full-body camo. *Naked (Tiger Stripe): Variation of Naked with camouflage pants. Raises camo index near water, but only half as much as full-body camo. *Naked (Choco Chip): Variation of Naked with camouflage pants. Raises camo index in dirt or sand environments, but only half as much as full-body camo. *Naked (Desert Auscam): Variation of Naked with camouflage pants. Raises camo index in rocky environments, but only half as much as full-body camo. *Naked (Squares): Variation of Naked with camouflage pants. Raises camo index in environments with a lot of wooden buildings, but only half as much as full-body camo. *Naked (Splitter): Variation of Naked with camouflage pants. Raises camo index in environments with a lot of concrete, but only half as much as full-body camo. *Naked (Snake): Variation of Naked with camouflage pants. Said to raise camo index in a certain environment, but where remains a mystery. Fun Uniforms *Tuxedo: A tuxedo. Though not exactly suited for combat missions, you're sure to be the best-dressed. Very low camo index. Obtained by completing Chapter 4. Note: When worn by MSF soldiers, they will wear sunglasses instead of their balaclava. *Miller: Same fatigues as Miller. Identical in basic characteristics to Jungle Fatigues, but LIFE recovery and movement speed are slightly higher. For men only. Obtained by completing Extra Ops 68 with S rank. *Amanda: Same fatigues as Amanda. Identical in basic characteristics to Jungle Fatigues, but LIFE recovery and movement speed are slightly higher. For women only. Obtained by completing Extra Ops 67 with S rank. *Swim Trunks: Male bathing suit. Possesses lowest attack and defense. Why anyone would wear these on a battlefield is a mystery. The only benefit is faster movement speed. Found on the pier during Extra Ops 68. *Bikini Top: Female bathing suit. Possesses lowest attack and defense. Why anyone would wear these on a battlefield is a mystery. The only benefit is faster movement speed. Found on the pier during Extra Ops 67. Also, collecting this uniform will result in the female unique characters wearing a bathing suit when viewed upon in the model viewer. *T-Shirt: Plain white t-shirt for casual wear. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. Found during Extra Ops 01 on the upper platform. Versus Ops Uniforms These uniforms are usable by MSF soldiers in Versus Ops. They resemble the enemies encountered in gameplay. Snake and female MSF soldiers cannot wear these (with one exception). *Russian Commando: Uniform of Russian commandos who participated in the operation to take control of the U.S. Missile Base in Nicaragua. Same as Jungle Fatigues in defense and weapon storage. *Russian Soldier: Uniform of Russian soldiers who participated in the operation to take control of the U.S. Missile Base in Nicaragua. Same as Jungle Fatigues in defense and weapon storage. *Scout: Uniform of CIA mercenaries from scout missions. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. *Guard: Uniform of CIA mercenaries who participated in base security missions in Costa Rica. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. *Commando: Equipment of CIA mercenaries from assault missions. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. *Male P.O.W.: Prison uniform worn by freed male prisoners. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. *Patrolman: Uniform of CIA mercenaries who participated in field patrol missions in Costa Rica. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. *Female P.O.W.: Prison uniform worn by freed female prisoners. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. *Mechanic: Uniform of mechanics who worked at the AI Weapon Hangar in Nicaragua. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. *Escorts: Uniform of CIA mercenaries who accompanied attack chopper and ground vehicles. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. Downloadable Uniforms These uniforms are obtained via Extra >> Network >> Passcodes . Note that some of these may not be listed under R&D's "Uniforms" tab. *Fox: T-shirt with the FOX insignia. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics such as defense and weapon storage. Become an honorary member of the legendary Special Forces unit! *UNIQLO T-shirts: T-shirts designed by Uniqlo. Identical to Jungle Fatigues in basic characteristics. Now you can look good while you get your sneak on! obtained via passcodes *Doritos *Axe *Lawson *Pepsi Nex *UB shirts: T-shirts with anime characters on them. *Pink: A pink uniform (w/ Naked variant). *Black: Black coloured uniform with less than mediocre camouflage rating, similar to Jungle Fatigues in carrying capacity and also comes in a Naked variant. *Navy Blue: A navy blue variation of Jungle Fatigues, with a Naked variant. Somewhat lackluster camouflage. *White: A white uniform Overview Weapons The benefit of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker is the ability to use non-lethal weapons as killing enemies is discouraged; however, lethal weapons used by enemy forces are inevitably available as a majority and are best used on non-living targets or obstacles. Note that many weapons are unavailable to the player in the demo version. To develop weapons, one usually needs to have the proper research and development level, but also to acquire the proper secret documents with schematics to build the specific weapon and upgrade. Some of these are awarded after completing missions, while others must be found (usually out of the way). Handguns Compact weapons which are easy to conceal hence does not affect the player's camouflage index greatly and allows CQC. *Banana: Though technically not a weapon, this piece of fruit is used in Hold Up missions. *C96: A pistol capable of automatic fire. Similar to EVA's weapon. At rank 3 this weapon is semi-automatic, but at rank 4 it is capable of fully automatic rate of fire. The downside of rank 4 is that the accuracy and muzzle climb have increased, thanks to the full auto and shorter barrel. Rank five gives it a larger ammo capacity, but further ups the recoil. *EZ GUN (Life Recovery): Special non-lethal pistol with built-in suppressor made to fire LIFE Recovery Rounds. *EZ GUN (Psyche Recovery): Special non-lethal pistol with built-in suppressor made to fire PSYCHE Recovery Rounds. *K. Pistol: A handheld compact grenade launcher. The full name is Kampfpistole, It was based on a flare gun used by the Nazi German army during World War II. Its ammunition is powerful enough to overcome tanks. Upgrades include a rifle stock to increase accuracy. *M19: A heavy .357 magnum revolver. Rank three gives it a longer barrel, lowering recoil, and rank four gives it a laser sight. *M1911A1 (Ammunition: .45 ACP): A truly classic semi-automatic pistol which has seen action in World War II and in modern times in shooting competitions. Has high stopping power and seven round magazine capacity. Good for use as a back-up weapon. Can be equipped with a Suppressor (Rank 2). *M1911 Custom (Ammunition: .45 ACP):An improved variant of the M1911 pistol with greater overall abilities than the base model M1911. This weapon has been used by Big Boss in Operation Snake Eater. Can be equipped with a suppressor (rank 4 and higher). *MK. 22 Mod.0 Hush Puppy: Non-lethal tranquillizer pistol. Rounds take effect after a period of time. Ranks increase suppressor durability and round effectiveness. *PB/6P9: Medium-caliber combat pistol. Compact and easy to carry. Equipped with a suppressor that does not wear out with extended use. *PM: Medium-caliber combat pistol. Compact and easy to carry, so it won't impede the player's sneaking ability. *Strike Marker: This weapon is a handgun version of the strike marker, allowing enemies to be tagged effectively. It has the disadvantage of taking up a valuable main weapon slot. Upgrades increase the amount of ammunition in its chamber. *Supply Marker: This weapon is a handgun version of the supply marker although it has the disadvantage of taking up a valuable main weapon slot. Upgrades increase the amount of ammunition in its chamber. Shotguns Shotguns offer immense firepower at short ranges however they possess the greatest spread of all weapons and hence using shot guns at long range should be avoided. *CAW: An experimental shotgun that fired flechettes, and would have been the most powerful shotgun in the world if the project was not canceled during the eighties. One of the best weapons in-game due to its immense firepower, decent rate of fire and magazine capacity for a shotgun. This is one of the more difficult weapons to acquire, as its design specifications can only be acquired in Outer Ops missions (Namely in Outer Ops 57-60 and 65-68). *M37: A pump action shotgun. A good choice for close range fire-fights. A fully upgraded M37 is equipped with a suppressor for taking out targets at close range without retribution. Another variant is a long-barrelled version. *M37(ACM): The accurized model of the M37, with a scope and longer barrel and choke for shotgun power at longer ranges. It is upgraded from the long barrelev variation of the M37 *SPAS-12: A very reliable semi-automatic shotgun, great at close to medium range. *Twin Barrel: A double barreled shotgun. Rank two saws the barrel and stock off, making it smaller, but kicking up the recoil. Ranks three, four, and five reduce the recoil, reload time, and weight. A powerful yet reliable shotgun. *Twin Barrel (Rubber Slug): A sawed off Twin Barrel shotgun firing rubber slugs. Fires rubber slugs that knocks out enemies. At higher ranks, its reload time is decreased. This weapon is ideal for a completion of the mission with no kills, while at the same time neutralizing very hostile enemies nearby quickly. Assault Rifles These are excellent all round weapons offering decent firepower, mobility and magazine capacity and rate of fire. *ADM63: One of the many variants of the AK-47. Although the heavier ammunition induces greater recoil, the addition of the foregrip attempts to negate the higher recoil. Mainly used as a support weapon due to its high fire-power and high recoil. *ADM65: An upgraded tactical variant of the AMD63 with decent firepower rating. *G11: A case-less assault rifle with amazing accuracy with very low recoil, however, it has very low stopping power. Thanks to its one design flaw (caseless ammo), the rounds "cook off", resulting in an extremely fast firing rate, for better or for worse. The easy handling of this weapon make this ideal for precision shooting such as marksman challenges. Production for this weapon was later cancelled despite its success due to the lack of a patent as well as the Reunification of Germany. *FAL: The primary weapon of NATO during the cold war and known as "the right arm of the free world". The FAL is a high caliber assault rifle that was originally developed in Belgium. Although it possesses a high recoil its power, penetration and wide auto-aim range more than makes up for it. Starting at Rank 4, this weapon is equipped with a laser sight. *M653: A carbine model of the M16 assault rifle, making it lighter. Combined with low recoil, it's a great infiltration weapon. This weapon resembles the XM177E2 and the M4 carbine. Below are the available variants of the M653, however due to the shortened barrel length, a laser sight is not available for this weapon. **M653 (Grenade Launcher) **M653 (Smoke grenade Launcher) **M653 (Suppressor) *M16A1 **Ammunition: 5.56x45mm **Attachments: Laser Sight, Grenade launcher, Smoke Grenade Launcher, Suppressor. An iconic American assault rifle with high accuracy and low recoil. Its lighter 5.56x45mm makes the weapon easier to handle but has less stopping power. This weapon also resembles its modern version, the M4 custom in Metal Gear Solid 4 with its flexibility and the very similar characteristics. This weapon offers a suppressor for the base model but its variants readily accepts many upgrades and attachments. Below are the corresponding variants of the M16A1, all variants offer suppressors and laser sights at the highest rank. The basic model appears as the weapon of choice in almost every cutscene featured the game. **M16A1 (Grenade Launcher) **M16A1 (Smoke grenade Launcher) *RK-47: An assault rifle with greater stopping power but greater recoil due to the heavier 7.62x39mm round. Normally would be called an AK-47, but this is the MSF's variant. **RK-47 (Grenade Launcher) **RK-47 (Smoke Grenade Launcher) *RPK: A heavy barreled variant of the AK-47, which makes this a light machine gun rather than an assault rifle. R&D gives it a drum magazine. Worthy enough for use against heavier targets with its decent firepower and magazine capacity. *SUG: An Austrian assault rifle with a foregrip and bullpup configuration, making it one of the most accurate assault rifles. However, the lighter 5.56x45mm round is as weak as the M16's. Similar to the G11, this weapon is best used in precision shooting. This weapon will become a standard issue weapon of Outer Heaven forces after 1985, during the Outer Heaven uprising and Zanzibar Land rebellion. *Tanegashima: A legendary musket. Has a chance to either knock over enemies with high, punishing damage or generate a tornado inflicting no damage but can act as an implicit fulton weapon. Miller may question the player via codec about enemy soldiers hanging onto the fulton recovery helicopter while not knowing about this weapon. **Model Viewer description: A surviving relic of the age of the samurai, distinguished by its handsome wood finish. While clearly ill-suited for modern warfare, there have been reports of mysterious things happening from time to time when the Tanegashima hits its mark. The most stoic of players might find a place for this in their arsenals...or not. Parts required to develop this is a random drop from Rathalos, chances are increased if the tail or wings are cut off. *Patriot : Large-frame assault pistol modified from an M16. Though it has intense recoil and is difficult to handle, it possesses unlimited ammo. This is the weapon The Boss used in her final battle. Submachine Guns Submachine guns offer a fast rate of fire in a small package but its firepower is mediocre shot by shot. *MAC-10 (Ammunition: .45 ACP): A compact sub-machine gun capable of firing over 1000 rounds per minute. Although the extremely high rate of fire results in immense recoil, it also can deal immense damage at close range. R&D makes it silenced. *MAC 10 (w/ Barrel Jacket): Compact, lightweight submachine gun. Its high firing speed makes it effective at stopping an enemy. The barrel jacket increases accuracy. *MP5A2 **Ammunition: 9mm **Attachments: Suppressor A well-known submachine gun that has been used by military and law enforcement units worldwide firing the 9mm proprietary pistol ammo. The MP5 can be fired in conjunction with the shield. This weapon is all round an effective submachine gun. Further research and development allows a suppressor to be equipped, though, unlike the MP5SD2, it wears off. *MP5SD2 **Ammunition: 9mm A variant of the MP5 submachine gun featuring an integrated silencer which never wears off. Ideal for short to medium range stealthy kills. *M1928A1 **Ammunition: .45 ACP The Thompson large caliber submachine gun, better known as the Tommy Gun. Gained infamy during the 1920s by gangsters then by police then eventually saw action in World War II. Can't be used in conjunction with a shield, but its low recoil and high firepower make up for that. *UZ61 **Ammunition: .32 ACP **Attachments: Suppressor A compact Czech sub-machine gun used as a personal side arm with good mobility. This weapon provides the benefit of acceptable fully automatic firepower albeit the lower 20 round magazine but lower recoil due to the smaller calibre compared to other sub-machine guns. Its small size, ease of suppressing and wide export has seen its use in the armed forces of several countries but also ends up in the hands of terrorists. Sniper Rifles Sniper rifles are best used for long range engagements to enemies and some even feature armour piercing rounds which allow the ability to take out enemies with helmets with less hassle. *Mosin Nagant **Ammunition: Large anesthetic A bolt-action rifle produced in the range of millions in response to both World Wars where it was heavily used by Russians. Its scope features thick posts, making it ideal for targeting victims in very dim environments. Further research and development makes its tranquilizing rounds more effective and at the highest rank it features a suppressor making it highly ideal for taking out targets without killing and alerting them. This marks the first time in the Metal Gear series that the Mosin Nagant has been compatible with a suppressor. *M1C **Ammunition: 7.62x63mm When the US Army introduced the M1 Garand as a mass produced standard arm in World War II, its most prominent feature was its semi-automatic rate of fire. Semi-automatic rifles were often becoming more superior to the slower bolt-action rifles in intense battles. After a major design to help it prove itself as a reliable and powerful weapon it became one of the most widely known weapons in WWII. As a result, the M1C sniper adaptation was approved for service with the attached scope as the most significant feature as a distinguishing feature. R&D ups the firing rate and damage. An entry-level sniper rifle with heavy sway. *M1C (Psyche Recovery) - Large-caliber, automatic sniper rifle. While is not the most accurate, it is capable of rapid fire. Uses PSYCHE Recovery Rounds. Offers 3 levels of zoom. *M21 **Ammunition: 7.62x51mm AP **Attachments: Suppressor An American semi-automatic sniper weapon system adapted from the fully automatic yet high recoil M14 battle rifle but maintains superior penetration power. Boasts high capacity, rapid fire, and high accuracy. At the highest rank this weapon is equipped with a suppressor which makes it a favorite for those who wish to take out targets at long range lethally without retribution. *M700 A bolt-action hunting rifle popular with hunters as this weapon is available in numerous calibers and also serves as a base model for police and military modifications. Although it holds only four rounds and its rate of fire is impeded by bolt action, this weapon is ideal for sniping duels and possesses great stopping power. In real life, the M700 is an airsoft rifle and the weapon in-game refers to the R700, or the Remington 700. *M700 (Life Recovery) Same weapon system as the M700, but recovers the target's life such as teammates and enemies alike. *PTRD1941 Ammunition: 14.5x114mm A high-caliber anti-tank rifle used by the Soviets in WWII. Holds only one round and leaves the user immobile during reload. While slow to reload and aim, it will incapacitate enemies towards near death if not outright killing them. *PTRS1941 Ammunition: 14.5x114mm A PTRD1941 upgraded from bolt-action to semi-automatic fire. Holds five rounds. *Rail Gun An energy weapon that utilizes electricity stored in capacitors that power electromagnets to propel a single metallic projectile at a high velocity. Acts similarly to its counterpart in Metal Gear Solid 4, but cannot be charged in single player. However the player may consider the assistance gained by the Rail Gun Dynamo from Co-Ops teammates. **Rail Gun Dynamo (Co-op only) A device with a crank handle to convert mechanical work to electrical energy to increase the firepower of the host Rail Gun. When fully charged it allows the host Rail Gun to inflict unspeakable damage towards the target. *SVD **Ammunition: 7.62x54mmR The official semi-automatic sniper rifle of the Red Army during the Cold War and mass produced after winning against competing designs as well as replacing the older Mosin-Nagant rifle used in World War II. It uses armor-piercing rounds so another shot is not necessary to take out a soldier's helmet. At a higher rank it utilizes a twenty-round magazine. *SVD(NV) **Ammunition: 7.62x54mmR A variant of a high-ranked SVD but equipped with a night vision scope as its main feature making it ideal for taking out targets at night without the need of night-vision goggles. *Stealth Gun (Co-op only) A gun that makes the target (your Co-op partner) invisible. *WA2000 ** Ammunition: 7.62x51mm AP Prototype semi-automatic bullpup sniper rifle developed in West Germany. Extremely rare, suffered the same fate as the later PSG-1 where although is highly accurate, the high price allows only thousands to be ever produced. This weapon utilises armour-piercing rounds making it ideal for headshots regardless of the target's headgear. Although the scope is slow to aim due to the awkward handling, the rifle sway is extremely reduced and the accuracy is one of the best in its class. Machine Guns Machine guns are known for their immense bullet capacity but also greater weight and are best used for fire support or as decent backup weapons with automatic rate of fire against heavy targets. *M60 **Ammunition: 7.62x51mm AP **R&D Improvement: Increased overall performance and shortened length. An iconic American belt-fed light machine gun with high stopping power and bullet capacity to provide powerful and sustained fire against numerous and/or heavy targets. This weapon also significantly reduces the user's low mobility. However produces higher recoil than many other small arms and has a very low rate of fire. Further improvements include a shortened length which also reduces weight and does not reduce mobility and handling as much. *M63A1 **Ammunition: 5.56x45mm AP Lightweight light machine gun. Uses armor piercing rounds, a big advantage against armored vehicles. The lightest machine gun in the world, making it easy to handle. *PKM **Ammunition: 7.62x54R A Soviet produced general purpose light machine gun sometimes used for light anti-aircraft roles and has been exported to many countries. Similar to the M60, but doesn't gain armor-piercing rounds - instead, ranking up gives it a larger ammo capacity. Used primarily by enemy Soviet soldiers and escorts. *MG3 **Ammunition: 7.62x51mm/7.62x51mm AP A very powerful machinegun. It possesses an extremely high rate of fire and needs to be fired in short bursts or else the recoil will be excessive, even with autoaim on. An excellent choice as a backup heavy weapon for use against heavy targets such as AI weapons, armored vehicles, tanks and helicopters. The appropriate confidential document found in an Extra Op mission allows the user develop an armor-piercing variant, the MG3(AP) making this gun extremely deadly especially against enemies with helmets. *EMW Gun (Co-op only): A weapon that emits a beam of energy. When two soldiers connect the beams from two of these guns, they can unleash a powerfull blast of energy. *M134 A man-portable gatling gun. Has very good fire-power and an amazing rate of fire however the worst flaw is the immense weight which significantly reduces the mobility of the player. Only ideal for providing deadly suppressing fire for support as the user's significantly reduced mobility leaves them vulnerable to precise enemy fire at longer ranges. Note that its portability is highly exaggerated in this game as the weight (approx. 30kg in reality), recoil, electrical power requirements prevents a person from using one themself. Rocket Launchers Although these weapons generally have a very slow delivery of firepower they can inflict enourmous damage to targets and are best used on heavy targets such as AI weapons, armoured vehicles, tanks and helicopters. *LAW **R&D Improvement: Increased overall performance. A shoulder-launched, unguided missile weapon but also light in weight giving common infantry a chance to deal significant damage towards armoured targets. Although has slightly less firepower than other rocket launchers, it does not reduce the player's mobility. R&D improves its damage output - a fully upgraded LAW can be as good as the RPG-7 *M202A1 An incendiary multi-shot rocket launcher that holds four rockets. Each individual shot is weaker than a fully-upgraded LAW, but all four rockets will deal great damage. Its downside is that the player can only hold eight rockets. In real life, it saw limited use due to its immense design flaws. This weapon is ideal for dealing a quick and immense successive barrage of explosive firepower when time is of priority. *M47 An American-made, shoulder-launched, man-portable anti-tank missile system known as the 'Dragon'. This is the most powerful missile weapon available, although the lock-on time is very short it should not be relied upon to chase high-speed targets, and a player can only carry three missiles. Nonetheless, this weapon is worthwhile to use for serious battles against heavy targets, known to destroy the base model AI Weapon Pupa in two hits. This weapon an be acquired by completing Extra Ops 111 with an S-rank. *RPG-2 A shoulder-launched, unguided, reloadable missile weapon inspired by the Panzerfaust, a German anti-tank grenade launch tube used in World War II. This weapon was produced and used mainly in Communist countries under license right after World War II, although it was later replaced by the more effective RPG-7 due to the RPG-2's limited abilities. *RPG-7 A shoulder-launched, unguided, reloadable missile weapon capable of dealing immense explosive firepower ideal against multiple, large or heavy targets within its radius. A favorite amongst guerrilla fighters for its reliability and ease of acquisition like many mass produced weapons from the Soviet Union for anyone opposed to the Western world. Also features an attached scope with a viewfinder. *Carl Gustav A simple, yet very powerful, versatile single-shot, reloadable rocket launcher. Although it possesses great firepower, the reload time is of great concern. **Carl Gustav (Multi Purpose) Fires HEAT rounds instead, which give a much larger damage radius in exchange for damage. Great for clearing out heavily armoured soldiers such as commandos and escorts concentrated together. The reload time will leave the player at a temporary disadvantage. **Carl Gustav (Fulton Recovery) Allows you to capture personnel in remote or out of reach locations and capturing numerous adjacent enemies and personnel. Its long reload time will leave the player vulnerable to attack. *FIM-43 Man-portable guided surface-to-air missile. Its infrared homing system allows missiles to automatically follow locked-on targets - especially against low-flying aircraft such as helicopters. A predecessor to the FIM-92 Stinger as part of the US Army's ongoing need for better surface-to-air firepower. *Sling Post: A CO-OP weapon which needs 4 people to use. This can also be used by one character, in this case, the Sling Post is utilized in a manner similar to a club or a baseball bat. Enemy soldiers can be knocked out with one strike from this post. If used in this manner, Miller will berate the MSF member for utilizing it in this way as that wasn't how the Sling Post is supposed to be used. The Sling Post is unlocked for development when MSF members manage to procure an intact Tigrex Fang from Tigrex. However, the model viewer suggests that the sling post itself is actually made out of metal and doesn't involve Tigrex's fang at all. **Sling Band: A CO-OP weapon which needs 4 people to use. A person is used as ammo. It causes fireworks when the person hits a target for some reason. It is first unlocked when MSF members manage to procure some Gear Rex mucous during Hunting Quest Gear Rex missions, and can be further upgraded when MSF acquires/develops Gear Rex Concentrate and Gear Rex Super Extract from it's attack of Crater Base and Mother Base, respectively. However, whether this component actually utilizes any of these parts is unknown, as the model viewer suggests that they used a giant rubber band. *XFIM-92A **R&D Improvement: Decreased lock-on time. An upgrade of the FIM-43 Redeye, this experimental guided surface-to-air missile launcher is yet to be codenamed 'Stinger'. Inflicts greater damage and the lock-on time is reduced than the baseline FIM-43. Throwing Weapons All throwing weapons allow CQC should the enemy approach too closely. *Chaff Grenade **R&D Improvement: Increased time of effect. Temporarily disables or confuses enemy electronic equipment by releasing fine metal fragments, as with its previous incarnations in other Metal Gear Solid games. *Empty Magazines Throwable items used to divert the enemy's attention for a short while allowing the user to slip by unnoticed. Available every time the user reloads a magazine-fed weapon. *EM Net - Allows the user to capture armored vehicles and tanks by creating a capture net and fultoning the vehicle out upon successfully turning on four switches. Less effective on custom armoured vehicles and tanks. NOTE: Using this weapon prevents the acquisition of an S-Rank for a mission. *Fragmentation Grenade - A throwable weapon dealing splash damage capable of inflicting damage to all targets or destructible obstacles within its range. *Sleep Gas Grenade **R&D Improvement: Effect strengthened Sleep gas grenade. Non-lethal. Emits a gas that induces sleep if inhaled. Significantly reduces the player's PSYCHE if they are also caught in the explosion. *Smoke Grenade **R&D Improvement: Longer discharge time of smoke. Smoke-producing grenade. Non-lethal. Smoke will obstruct enemy vision and temporarily hinder movement. Useful for distracting enemies and concealing your movements. *Stun Grenade **R&D Improvement: Increased effect and radius of explosion. A grenade capable of knocking out live enemies in its area of effect with its blinding flash and deafening sound. Also capable of blinding monsters, allowing the player to evade monsters more effectively as they attack without being able to target the player. Placeable Weapons *C4 **R&D Improvement: Increased Power Plastic explosive with slightly more power than the TNT explosive used in San Heironymo Takeover. This weapon is remotely detonated by pressing the R button after planting it. Its predecessor C3 was used in Operation Snake Eater. *Fulton Mine Triggered when anyone approaches this too closely or is shot at. When triggered it will release a sleep gas and fulton all personnel in proximity at the same time. Significantly reduces the player's PSYCHE if they are also caught in the explosion. *Magazines - these will distract enemy soldiers, making it easy to sneak by them. There are are several types: **MGS Magazine - A popular Magazine that has a fanbase spanning from the Southern United States to the Panama Canal with a pen pal page. Note: in Japan this was the ______ magazine **Solid Magazine - sci-fi/horror themed magazine. Note: in Japan this was the ______ magazine **Liquid Magazine - mature literary magazine, including ample pinups. Note: in Japan this was the ______ magazine **Solidus Magazine - men's lifestyle magazine for discriminatory adults. Note: in Japan this was the ______ magazine **Super Magazine - women's fashion magazine. Note: in Japan this was the ______ magazine **Cookbook - A book containing enticing recipies. Because of its smell it also distracts monsters in addition to regular soldiers. *Support Supply Marker A marker for requesting support supplies from Mother Base. The marker indicates the location where the supplies are to be dropped. *Support Strike Marker A marker for requesting support strikes from Mother Base. The marker indicates the location of the attack. *Claymore Directional, anti-personnel landmine. *Anti-Tank Mine Anti-ground vehicle landmine that temporarily immobilizes the vehicle. *Aerial Mine An aerial vehicle mine that uses the same balloon system used by the Fulton to float in mid-air. Temporarily immobilizes the vehicle. *Decoy A two-dimensional wooden decoy resembling an MSF soldier in jungle camo. Used to distract enemy, and at higher levels, can be used as cover. Hand-to-Hand *Stun Rod: A non-lethal melee weapon producing a large 1.5 million volts capable of overloading the enemy's central nervous system on contact and likely knock them out without dealing lethal damage to them thanks to low electrical current. The user must wait a short time between charges to use this weapon again or make do with the CQC ability offered by this weapon. Items Of equal importance to weapons is the effective use of equipment to aid the user in their experience on the battlefield. Note, some of the items were originally real life products, but they were changed upon localization even down to the design. NOTE: At Rank 5, with the exception of the Stealth Camo, all battery-powered equipment can be used indefinitely without any recharge. Recovery Items Recovery items are automatically used if LIFE reaches zero when equipped (excluding Mate Tea & Cologne) *Rations **Restores a certain amount of the user's life gauge and is ideal when lying down to recover health for an extended amount of time is impractical. Automatically restores the user's health when it reaches zero when equipped. Personnel with Three-Star chef, Four-Star chef and Five-Star chef skill are needed to develop Rank 3, Rank 4 and Rank 5 rations respectively. Available in different forms when the player uses a BBQ spit on Isla del Monstruo. **Rare Ration - Recovers only a small amount of LIFE, obtained when the player removes the Ration from the BBQ spit too quickly. When acquiring this ration, Miller jokingly tells Snake or the MSF member who made it (depending on the player's choice) to not quit their day job. **Well Done Ration - Recovers LIFE and some PSYCHE, obtained when the player removes the Ration from the BBQ spit as soon as it turns a golden brown colour. **Burnt Ration - Recovers only a small amount of LIFE, obtained when the player does not remove the ration from the BBQ spit after it is golden brown allowing it to turn black in colour. *Curry **R&D Improvement: Increased LIFE restoration. **Recovery item that restores the user's LIFE. Variants include spicy curry, great curry and future curry which restore increasing amounts of LIFE respectively. NOTE: In Japan, this was Bon Curry, and the upgraded version, Bon Curry Gold. *Tortilla Chips **A recovery item in the form of a tasty snack. Restores some of the user's LIFE. NOTE: In Japan, this was known as Doritos. *Mate Tea **R&D Improvement: Increased PSYCHE restoration. **Tea popular in Latin America. Recovers PSYCHE *Lime Soda **Citrus-flavored carbonated soft drink. Highly refreshing. Recovers PSYCHE and a small amount of LIFE. NOTE: In Japan, this was Mountain Dew. *Zero-calorie Soda **Zero-calorie carbonated soft drink. Provides intense refreshment. Restores much of the player's PSYCHE and a small amount of LIFE. Ideal as a backup all-round recovery item. NOTE: In Japan, this was Pepsi NEX *Cologne **A recovery item that recovers PSYCHE. NOTE: In Japan, this was AXE Body Spray Equipment *Analyzer **R&D Improvement: Increased range and speed of analysis. Item which analyzes a personnel's abilities and best attribute. Essential when acquiring better recruits. Does not work on ghosts. *Bandana **An item which grants the player an unlimited amount of ammunition when equipped. *Binoculars **Military binoculars for long-distance surveillance and scouting. Zoom can be adjusted. *Camera **Used to take pictures and essential on Ghost Photography and Paparazzi missions. Photos are saved to your Memory Stick. *Cardboard Boxes **Love Box: A box capable of fitting two people inside but also allows the user increased access to elevated obstacles. Also needed for the player to conclude their amorous activities in dates. **Box Tank **Box Tank (Stun Cannon) **Box Tank (Smoke Shell) **Bomb Box **Stun Box **Smoke Box **Rescue Box: Hwals the user while hiding; resembles an ambulance. **Assassin's Straw Box: Introduced on April Fool's of 2010. Continuing with more Assassin's Creed tie-ins, a box made of hay can function similarly to the hay piles strewn throughout Assassin's Creed - namely, dropping from normally lethal heights, complete with Altair's Eagle Dive and the sound effect that comes with it. Allows the player to drag enemy soldiers close by inside the box to knock them out quickly. *Fulton Recovery System **R&D Improvement: Increased capacity and at higher ranks, drops available items. **The method of recruiting neutralized enemies provided they are still alive. The user must position them self close or on the enemy for it to be deployed while the attached inflatable balloon sends the enemy airborne for evacuation away from the battlefield. *ID Card (H) **Apparently needed to gain access to Dr. Strangelove's lab. *Night Vision Goggles (NVG) **R&D Improvement: Reduced battery drain. **Electrical optical device that detects heat sources and enables vision in the dark by amplifying faint light not visible to the human eye. Modified to improve performance. Battery life has also been extended. Ideal for identifying scouts, snipers and any enemy which makes an attempt to conceal themselves. *Shield **R&D Improvement: Increased durability. **A combat shield capable of protecting a player from frontal bullet damage while in use until a sufficient amount of bullets destroys it. Also allows the user to fire one-handed at the same time to hold off enemies. **Shield (Colored): The colored variant of the standard shield. *Sonic Eye **R&D Improvement: Reduced battery drain. **A device which displays sound sources as animated circles. The higher the number the more intense and close the source is. Ideal for tracking locations of targets out of sight such as enemy personnel behind cover and ghosts. *Stealth Mat **R&D Improvement: Increased capacity. **A disposable mat capable of rendering the player invisible when used. *Stealth Camo **A device which renders the player invisible and maximizes their camouflage index. Lasts for approximately 3 minutes and 19 seconds before recharge. Will automatically deactivate when the player bumps into an enemy or vice versa or is caught in a blast of smoke or gas. NOTE: Using this item prevents the acquisition of an S-Rank for a mission. *Walkman **R&D Improvement: More songs; track skipping **Take your favorite tunes with you wherever you go! Features a fixed set of tracks and downloadable content from the PlayStation Network expands the playlist. Radars The radar will be displayed in the upper right corner. *Surround Indicator **R&D Improvement: Actual location is displayed. **A radar that displays waveforms in a circular view with amplitudes as well as shades of color proportional to the proximity, position and activity of an enemy. Does not require recharging. *Soliton Radar: **R&D Improvement: Reduced battery drain. **A radar that reveals the enemy's location and vision range in real time as well as the terrain at the same elevation as the user. Extended usage over a period of time will drain its battery and any mode other than normal will disable it. Attachments Since this game is developed after Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, weapon attachments now offer the same great significance and flexibility on the battlefield. With the exception of scopes there is a lack optical attachments for small arms as direct combat is mostly done in over-the-shoulder view. *Fore grip: Attached to weapons such as the M1928A1 and ADM65. Greatly increases the accuracy and absorbs the recoil. *Grenade Launcher: This underslung weapon ejects a 40mm projectile along a straight path (parabolic in real life) where it will explode on impact after reaching a sufficient distance. Ideal for attacking targets behind cover or when the target is not in the line of fire of bullets. This can be replaced with non-lethal smoke grenades. A handy attachment providing explosive firepower when available weapon slots for guns are always limited. *Laser sight: An attachment which places a red dot on the centre of the screen regardless of what happens to the aiming reticule. This attachment makes precision shooting such as target practice, marksman challenges or targeting specific body parts ideal. Developing weapons equipped with laser sights requires personnel with the skill 'Optical Technology'. *Shotgun: This 12-gauge weapon is originally used to blast open door locks where light assault rifle rounds would be mediocre at best. Provides the benefit of providing huge stopping power against targets at short range integrated into one weapon. *Suppressor: Attached or fixed to the front or integrated to the barrel of small arms to significantly reduce the noise they emit allowing stealthy take downs and minimizing attention from the enemy. Most are rendered useless after suppressing a certain number of rounds with the exception of weapons such as the MP5SD2, PB/6P9 and the EZ Gun. Trivia *The electromagnetic wave gun's use heavily resembles the Proton Packs from the science fiction/comedy film Ghostbusters *The "Solid", "Liquid", and "Solidus" magazines have artwork of the respective Snakes on the cover. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker